yayzies, your not straight a shoujoai story :
by sammisu
Summary: would you believe i made shoujo-ai out of wizards of waverly place? if you don't, i can prove it :


Samantha is in 5th grade, but she gets taught by sixth grade teachers because there was only one 5th grade class at the middle school she went to. She was smiling so much she could explode. 'I said I wanted to hug her until she turned blue, and she said telling her that made her day' is what she was thinking as she marched into class with a big grin. Across from her is an 11 year old boy, named Carlos. He's a boy, and he likes girls. But some people think that he's a girl who likes girls, because he was reading a magazine for girls. In the back of the room, there were two boys playing truth or dare because today there class had a substitute teacher, and she was gullible enough to believe there's a "truth or dare" class. The name of the boys playing was fox and dear. Those weren't there real names, nobody knows there names. Not even there aunts. Fox dared dear to call a random girl hot. Back to Samantha, Samantha used to think she was straight, but she is bi-curios. She watched Carlos continue to read the magazine, as kirey, the girl who let him read it, was waiting impatiently. Dear thought that calling a girl from the magazine hot would be a little less embarrassing, so he pointed out that a certain girl in the magazine was "hot". Carlos got surprised "you have no taste in girls!!" anri, Samantha's elementary school friend, came over to the table "what's going on?" and Samantha said "there fighting." anri butted in and stole the poster. "Hey Samantha is this girl hot or is dear stupid?" Samantha grabbed the paper "both." anri took her opinion seriously. Anri is not straight, she never liked boys. "Well Samantha said that she's hot. And if Samantha says she's hot then she's hot." Samantha got surprised "omg what do you mean anri?" said Samantha "well, your straight. You only like boys. If you say a girl is hot, she must be pretty hot." Samantha got all red, not like blushing, but red. It turns out she actually was blushing but she wasn't embarrassed. The poster was the girl who played the fictional character she emailed last night. Anri had no idea that that person even existed. Anri went over to Samantha and asked "why are you blushing? "Something wrong?" "N-nothing he he!" anri was really wondering what was going on "oh I knew you weren't COMPLETELY straight. I still have a chance." "A chance to what?" and do you know if we have computer class?" said Samantha "yes we do. I still have a chance to get you to like me and find out who that girl you were emailing was! " "mkay time for math class everbodayy!" the teacher was 16 years old, and friends with anri, and anri's aunt. "He he I still got a chance, and she's even a straight girl so this is more of a challenge." anri went into the bathroom. Anri is a wizard, and she turned into a wizard at the age of 9 years old. A lot of people think she is in 3rd grade because of her immaturity. She is 11 years old and she is in 5th grade, she just turned 11. She really likes challenges so she went into the bathroom and, surprisingly enough, there was a spell book that had spells a mortal can do. "These are magic tricks, not spells. These people are idiots." said anri, to herself. "yeah except I don't care because they can tell me how to make an outfit out of wood." anri got exited and went to page 132 in the spell book and said "unhide the hidden or you will feel so guilty you will feel like a dead kitten" that was the chant for the spell. anri wanted to make the bathroom feel guilty. no wonder people thought she was a 3rd grader. it located all the things she can use to make an outfit. it was plastic. she knew that Samantha would like her better if she she was more like her favorite character from wizards of Waverly place. she was wrong, but heck if she knew. she made the outfit and died her hair temporarily blondish brown. her hair was dark brown at first, and she was wereing fake glasses while playing with magic erasers. Samantha recorded it on her cell phone and lost it. anri promised her blondish brown hair would be permanent. she changed into the outfit and she missed geometry and algebra class. samantha was wondering where anri was. anri watched Hannah Montana once and wants to be two people, anri and "Harper". that is the girl samantha emailed. samantha was worried about anri and went to check on her. anri shape shifted into her wizard form and told samantha she was okay but she took her spirit out of her body so she could fix the sewers. samantha thought that was adorable. samantha told anri that she missed math class. anri said she wanted to know who samantha was emailing when she was on the wiz web. "did you know that if you type 'wizards of Waverly place' and 'Yuri' in the same search bar, you actually get results?" said anri "oh that reminds me" said samantha, blushing "I was going to draw Yuri." anri said "YAY WICH PAIRING! are they actually together? tell me about it I will write it down!" samantha said "okie dokey, there not actually together. I hope --" "WHAT TO YOU MEAN YOU HOPE?! DO YOU LIKE ONE OF THEM?!" samantha ran to the computer lab and said "I will tell you at class." anri ran to the computer lab and searched on the web "muahahahaha!" she said out loud, people were whispering. anri hacked into the Disney channel website and changed the replies to "aww me too!" and "really?" and "well you can, after school." anri knew samantha also thought Alex was adorable, so she hacked into her account and changed the replies to "yeah but im bored." and "aww me too" and "I want to hug you till you turn blue!!" "hey samantha?" said anri. "yes?" said samantha "you know," said anri rolling around in her seat. "you would look good in a witch hat and a magic school uniform." "really?yah think?" said samantha. anri hired ching to draw a bunch of yuri. samantha went to the mall to buy a dating sim game and she was whereing what anri suggested her to where. anri dressed up like harper and said "hiya sammy-kun!" samantha turned around "im harper,of course." said anri "prove it." said samantha. "YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HUG ME TILL I TURN BLUE 'member?" "omg you are harper. but I thought you were fictional." anri hugged her and then kissed her on the cheek. "waaatt?" said samantha, blushing." "hey samantha! I got Alex X harper yuri! wanna see it?" samantha fainted before she saw it. "omg lets take her to the nurse, stranger I do not know." said anri. "okay" said ching. a few hours later, samantha woke up. "hey harper, can I ask you a question?" said samantha. "what is it?" said anri. "HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?" said samantha, zapping anri with a wand, so that her disguise disappears and she's in her wizard form once again. "waat? you knew? I was faking?" said anri. "I just figured it out. im staying a fan-girl. whereas the yuri?!" said samantha "its right here." said ching. samantha grabbed it "aww"


End file.
